hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Ready Or Not
is the first song of Hi-5 from Series 1 of 1999. In 2003 and 2011 , there were remakes of this song Series 5 and Series 13. A version was re-recorded also adapted for the American version. The intro animation has a jumprope acting like a snake, and then the word "GAMES" shows up in green. A ball bounces with the jumprope. Lyrics Hide your eyes and count to ten Ready or not, I'm gonna find you again Hide your eyes and count to ten Ready or not, I'm gonna find you again And again and again and again. I will jump and hide from you I will chase you round and round Skip in time, play peek a boo Ready or not, you're found. I will chase you here and there I will chase you everywhere Inside, outside, up and down Catch me if you can! Hide your eyes and count to ten Ready or not, I'm gonna find you again Hide your eyes and count to ten Ready or not, I'm gonna find you again And again and again and again. Simon says move on the spot Don't let Simon see you stop Simon says move faster now If he sees you stop, you're out! Hide your eyes and count to ten Ready or not, I'm gonna find you again Hide your eyes and count to ten Ready or not, I'm gonna find you again And again and again and again. Catch me, catch me Catch me if you can! Catch me, catch me Catch me if you can! Hide your eyes and count to ten Ready or not, I'm gonna find you again Hide your eyes and count to ten Ready or not, I'm gonna find you again And again and again and again Catch me if you can! Find you again and again and again and again! Spanish Lyrics Cubre tus ojos, cuenta a diez Listo o no, te encontraré otra vez Cubre tus ojos, cuenta a diez Listo o no, te encontraré otra vez Otra vez, otra vez, otra vez. De ti me esconderé Tambien te perseguiré Esconderse y hacer buh Te encontré escondido. Tambien te asustaré En todas partes estaré Es abajo y arriba Tú támbien lo harás. Cubre tus ojos, cuenta a diez Listo o no, te encontraré otra vez Cubre tus ojos, cuenta a diez Listo o no, te encontraré otra vez Otra vez, otra vez, otra vez. Simón dice hay que saltar Si él lo dice no puedes parar Simón dice hay que apurar No pares de jugar. Cubre tus ojos, cuenta a diez Listo o no, te encontraré otra vez Cubre tus ojos, cuenta a diez Listo o no, te encontraré otra vez Otra vez, otra vez, otra vez. No pares, no pares No pares de jugar No pares, no pares No pares de jugar. Cubre tus ojos, cuenta a diez Listo o no, te encontraré otra vez Cubre tus ojos, cuenta a diez Listo o no, te encontraré otra vez Otra vez, otra vez, otra vez Lo haré otra vez, otra vez, otra vez, otra vez. Portuguese Lyrics Até dez eu vou contar Pronto ou não, Já posso te procurar Sem olhar eu já contei Pronto ou não, Agora te procurei, procurei Te encontrei, te peguei. Vou correndo me esconder E você vai ter que me achar Se te encontro eu grito: Buuu! Te peguei, ganhei! (Lá vou eu) Eu te pego se eu quiser Eu te pego onde estiver Quem será que vai ganhar? Pegue-me se puder Até dez eu vou contar Pronto ou não, Já posso te procurar Sem olhar eu já contei Pronto ou não, Agora te procurei, procurei Te encontrei, te peguei. Vou correr no mesmo lugar Faça tudo que o mestre mandar Mais depressa sem parar Se você errar é tchau! Até dez eu vou contar Pronto ou não, Já posso te procurar Sem olhar eu já contei Pronto ou não, Agora te procurei, procurei Te encontrei, te peguei. Você não me pega, eu já falei Você não me pega, eu já ganhei! Até dez eu vou contar Pronto ou não, Já posso te procurar Sem olhar eu já contei Pronto ou não, Agora te procurei, procurei Te encontrei, te peguei. Pronto já ganhei! Te procurei, procurei Te encontrei, já ganhei! Trivia *This is the first song to feature Kathleen de Leon Jones, Tim Harding, Kellie Crawford, Nathan Foley and Charli Robinson as members of the group. *The American cast's costumes are similar to the ones used in Energy. *The American cast wore the same costumes from this song's remake for Five Senses. Songlet Ready Or Not appears in the following episodes as a songlet: Kellie S2 E18.png|Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 18 (Tomorrow) Tim S2 E25.png|Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 25 (What if?) Nathan S3 E7.png|Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 7 (Rest and relaxation) (Karaoke version) Charli S7 E27 4.png|Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 27 (Animals) Curtis USA S1 E22.png|Hi-5 USA Series 1, Episode 22 (Rainy days) Gallery ;Original Cast (Series 1) Opening_Ready_Or_Not_1999.png Kathleen_Ready_Or_Not_1999.png Nathan_Ready_Or_Not_1999.png Tim_Ready_Or_Not_1999.png Kellie_Ready_Or_Not_1999.png Charli_Ready_Or_Not_1999.png Hi-5 Ready_Or_Not_1999 7.png Girls Ready_Or_Not_1999 2.png Hi-5 Ready_Or_Not_1999 6.png Hi-5 Ready_Or_Not_1999 5.png Hi-5 Ready_Or_Not_1999 4.png Girls Ready_Or_Not_1999.png Hi-5 Ready_Or_Not_1999 3.png Hi-5 Ready_Or_Not_1999 2.png Hi-5 Ready_Or_Not_1999.png ;Original Cast (Series 5) Opening_Ready_Or_Not_2003.png Kellie_Ready_Or_Not_2003.png Tim_Ready_Or_Not_2003.png Kathleen_Ready_Or_Not_2003.png Nathan_Ready_Or_Not_2003.png Charli_Ready_Or_Not_2003.png Hi-5_Ready_Or_Not_2003_4.png Hi-5_Ready_Or_Not_2003_2.png Hi-5_Ready_Or_Not_2003_1.png Kathleen Ready Or Not 2003 2.png Hi-5_Ready_Or_Not_2003_3.png ;Second Cast (Series 13) Opening_Ready_Or_Not_2011.png Fely_Ready_Or_Not_2011.png Stevie_Ready_Or_Not_2011.png Tim_Ready_Or_Not_2011.png Casey_Ready_Or_Not_2011.png Lauren_Ready_Or_Not_2011.png Hi-5_Ready_Or_Not_2011_7.png Hi-5_Ready_Or_Not_2011_6.png Hi-5_Ready_Or_Not_2011_5.png Hi-5_Ready_Or_Not_2011_4.png Hi-5_Ready_Or_Not_2011_3.png Hi-5_Ready_Or_Not_2011_2.png Hi-5_Ready_Or_Not_2011.png Credits Ready_Or_Not_2011.png ;American cast (Series 1) Opening_Ready_Or_Not_USA.png Shaun_Ready_Or_Not_USA.png Karla_Ready_Or_Not_USA.png Jenn_Ready_Or_Not_USA.png Kimee_Ready_Or_Not_USA.png Curtis_Ready_Or_Not_USA.png Hi-5_Ready_Or_Not_USA_12.png Hi-5_Ready_Or_Not_USA_11.png Hi-5_Ready_Or_Not_USA_10.png Hi-5_Ready_Or_Not_USA_9.png Hi-5_Ready_Or_Not_USA_8.png Hi-5_Ready_Or_Not_USA_7.png Hi-5_Ready_Or_Not_USA_6.png Hi-5_Ready_Or_Not_USA_5.png Hi-5_Ready_Or_Not_USA_4.png Hi-5_Ready_Or_Not_USA_3.png Kimee_Ready_Or_Not_USA_2.png Hi-5_Ready_Or_Not_USA_2.png Hi-5_Ready_Or_Not_USA.png Category:Songs of the week Category:1999 Category:2003 Category:2011 Category:Series 1 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 13 Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Lauren Brant Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Casey Burgess Category:Tim Maddren Category:Fely Irvine Category:Shaun Taylor-Corbett‏‎ Category:Kimee Balmilero Category:Karla Cheatham-Mosley Category:Jenn Korbee Category:Curtis Cregan Category:Remake songs Category:Jup Jup Category:Jump and jive with Hi-5 Category:Playtime theme Category:Hi-5 Holiday (album) Category:Hi-5 Sing it loud Category:Hi-5 USA Series 1 Category:Music Key of E Category:Music Key of F